


More Fool Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara's POV as Tommy walks away with Helen in the episode 'Natural Causes'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	More Fool Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

And just like that all my hopes were gone.

All the anticipation.

All the dreams.

Things I had never given voice to.

Not really, anyway.

Gone.

I let you in, but you just saw it as me being your friend.

Friendship is not what gets me up in the morning.

I thought it was the same for you.

I thought you were done with her.

My stupidity left me open to this.

I should have known better.

In truth I did know better, I just chose to ignore it.

Why would you ever see me like that?

More fool me.


End file.
